konjikinogashfandomcom-20200214-history
Gash Café 16
The sixteenth and final edition of Gash Café that was first released on February 1, 2019 along with the sixteenth volume of the Konjiki no Gash!!: Full Version series by Makoto Raiku. Overview This edition of Gash Café features Dauwan Bell, and the spell book as the main guests with Dauwan's [[bookkeepers|'bookkeeper']] Willy '''their server. Summary Both guests are served by Dauwan's partner, Willy. After Willy sets down the food for both the Spell book and Dauwan, Dauwan comments that being able to see Willy again has made him happy. Willy jokingly comments that Dauwan having grown out a beard is very fitting for a king. The spell book is shown to able to "communicate" through displaying its messages on its pages for both Dauwan and Willy to read. After both Dauwan and the spell book greet each-other, the spell book first asks Dauwan about how was his experience ruling as the king of the Demon World''' for the past thousand years. Dauwan says that it was neither painful nor sad; it was a thousand years of great pleasure. Dauwan then continues conversation by moving onto a more serious topic. Dauwan comments that there had been at least 3 instances in which an entity of some sort attempts to destroy the Demon World. One instance was during his own time and the other was Clear. Dauwan brings up the idea that without the battle to decide the king, there would not be any knowledge gained in order to understand what it means to be the king. Despite understanding this still, Dauwan points out that if one minor mistake had been made, the entire Demon World would have been either erased or destroyed. He then asks the spell book why then was such a test made if literally everything was on the line. The spell book calmly states that it was only natural that specific question came up again but it cannot tell them all the details. The only thing it is able to tell Dauwan and Willy is that it still likes everyone both human and demon. Dauwan becomes upset and exclaims that he just cannot understand the dangers involved in deciding who becomes the king. He brings up how Clear for instance could have destroyed everything if Gash had given up and the fact that activating the golden spell book is not easy at all. The spell book bluntly in response admits that the Demon World would have been destroyed had Gash had failed but also adds it would have been destroyed sooner or later if such trials were not overcome. The spell book also states that like all demons, they too also take the risk with them. Connecting both the Demon and Human Worlds together for the battle was initially a rule violation and should not have been done and that it is true that a punishment of some sort may occur as a result of this risk. The spell book begins to shine brighter and states that although their world is very unstable and dangerous, and that they possibly can't save them again, they believe that they all have that golden light within them that will be able to shine a ray of hope. The spell book asks Dauwan if it was true if he had already seen that hope already. The spell book transforms into a door giving Dauwan a view of the massive celebration currently going on for the new king, his son Gash Bell. Gash tells his father that his mother had already given them permission to begin the party without him. The majority of demons seen in the room were the participants of the recent battle to decide the king with some exception for a few of the millennium demons who had met Gash. Dauwan smiles and says he doesn't see any gaps of the bright light of hope for these children's future. Dauwan walks through the transformed spell book door saying goodbye to both Willy and the spell book and the omake series finally concludes. Dauwan's Food Order Dauwan has a very simple food order consisting of rabbit-shaped apple slices, Tohato all raisin, and a yogurt drink. Tohato all raisin is a type of Japanese cookie snack. The Spell Book's Food Order The spell book's food order is made up of shrimp tempura, a candy apple, and Dassai sake to drink. Dassai sake is a well known brand of Japanese sake which is an alcoholic drink. Trivia * Volume 16's cover differs from all previous ebook covers in the sense that instead of displaying anywhere from one to three teams per cover, it features a large quantity of the different teams seen throughout the series. ** On volume 16's cover as well, Patie's hair and the sleeves of her dress is seen with a pink tint to its light color. This doesn't appear to be a result of lighting as a majority of characters with white hair and white clothes do not have such a pink shade to it. ** Renji can also be seen with a new hair color. ** This cover also shows for the first time the face and color scheme of Elzador's bookkeeper, Abira Sabira. * This edition of Gash Café reveals new information in regards to the nature of the spell books. Not only are the spell books able to communicate directly with the user of them but it's also revealed that the books have an ability to transform into a doorway. They are also shown to be capable of consuming food and drink. * Dauwan is significantly smaller in size in comparison to his appearance when he was first revealed appearing gigantic. * It is revealed that much like how the battle against Clear Note went with Kiyomaro and Gash, Dauwan mentions that the book showed up and helped (most likely referring to the transformation into the golden spell book) and so did other fellow demons in the battle as they lent their strength to Dauwan and Willy. * Not much information about Willy is revealed but it can be assumed that based on the scars on his face, he endured significant challenges and hardships as Dauwan's partner during the previous battle to decide king a thousand years ago. * The names of both the previous king of the Demon World, Dauwan Bell, and his partner, Willy, were revealed for the first time in Volume 16's Gash Café. Category:Dauwn Bell Category:Spell Book Category:Willy Category:Gash Café Category:Ebook Category:Konjiki no Gash!!: Full Version